Captivated
by september25
Summary: A.U. and O.O.C. Rated Mature for M/M sex. This story was written by request. It's about Zac and Noah. NO LUKE INVOLVED. One shot only.


Title: **Captivated**

One Shot- Requested by Ashley and inspired by the picture of Noah reaching for Zac's shirt in the warehouse.

Summary: What could have happened had Noah followed through with Zac's request after he untied him.

Characters: Zac and Noah

Rating for this chapter: NC-17

Warning: NON-NUKE SEX

Disclaimer: This story has nothing to do with atwt, p&g, or cbs. This is my own story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**-=================================================-**

"I know that you and Luke are like an old married couple, but, it's cool." Zac grinned. "You know, whatever gets ya stoked." He looked at Noah with a longing gaze and added, "But your wifes' not here dude. He won't know. I'm like your get out of jail free card. Well, not exactly free you know."

Noah was staring intently at Zac, but sighed and looked down when he answered, "Yea, I know and I'm still not interested."

Zac cupped Noah's chin and lifted his head. He said in a pouty voice "I thought we had real chemistry."

Noah scoffed and looked away. "You were wrong."

"You're going to be like that?" Zac teased, "After all we've meant to each other?"

Noah shrugged as best as he could being tied up and stated truthfully, "You don't trust me, how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. All I can give you is my word." Zac said, running a finger down Noah's cheek. He crouched down and smiled. "You have such luscious lips." then he ran his fingertip slowly along Noah's soft upper lip. "I promise that Luke will never find out."

Noah turned his head away from Zac's touch. He bit his lip as he concentrated.

Zac whispered near Noah's ear, "So monster, do we have a deal?" He stood up and watched Noah's face as he waited for a reply to his proposition.

Noah turned his head and stared into Zac's eyes, then hung his head and quietly answered, "Ok."

Zac grinned and bent down behind Noah. He began to loosen the tight knots to untie him from the post in the warehouse.

"You know, it's not going to be like a death sentence. You'll probably have a lot more fun than you've had in a very long time." Zac said in a breathless voice from the anticipation of getting to do things to Noah's body.

Noah stood up and rubbed his wrists where the rope had chafed his skin.

Zac stepped up to Noah. "I undid you, now you undo me." He said seductively and watched Noah's hands closely. He sighed happily as Noah began to raise his shirt to pull it over his head. "No." Zac stopped him and instructed with a sly grin, "Rip it off me."

A slight smile crept onto Noah's gorgeous face as he grabbed Zac's shirt. In one motion, he ripped it into two separate pieces and let them fall to the floor.

"Aahhh!" Zac moaned loudly out as he tossed his head back. "That's it! You are a monster aren't you big boy!" He eyed Noah's powerful arms and muscular body with longing.

Noah blushed, but he was flattered also and smiled at the compliment because he knew he looked good. Noah quickly got his wits about him and started to back away, but Zac was on him in a second.

Zac grasped Noah's shirt and pushed him to the wall; their faces mere inches apart.

Noah frowned and growled, "What are you doing?!" He pushed Zac away.

"Relax monster. I won't hurt you... much." Zac grinned devilishly. He tenderly lifted the shirt off Noah's torso; smelling the sweet smell of sweat and soap on the brunette. Zac's senses were on overload. It was then that he stepped forward and kissed Noah.

Noah was completely shocked when it happened. He was reluctant at first, but it didn't take him long to give in and kiss him back. He even let Zac's tongue invade his mouth. He felt Zac's hands rubbing up and down his chest and stomach. He hated to admit it, but it was a turn on. Soon their kiss became passionate and they hugged each other more tightly as their tongues curled around each others. After a long time, Noah pulled his head away. They were both breathing heavily. He looked down and saw Zac's hand sliding gently and slowly down past his stomach to trace the outline of his cock though the fabric of his jeans.

"Well... Noah?" Zac smirked.

Noah looked at Zac's face, surprised that he actually used his name this time. "Well what?" Noah asked, trying to frown, but failing. His mouth curved up slightly in a sexy smile. His head was filled with questions, none of which he could answer at the moment.

Zac saw the confusion on Noah's face and laughed. "Don't you want to get better... acquainted? I know I do and I'm thinking you do too by the size of this monster. Isn't that right?" he asked as he rubbed and squeezed Noah's hardness.

"Ooohh" Noah moaned as his mind raced. _'This is crazy! Shit like this doesn't happen!_' He blurted out, "I love Luke. He'll find me! He'll come for me!"

"Maybe, but how about right now you cum for me, then I'll cum for you." Zac ran a finger down to Noah's chest and circled a nipple.

Noah let out a shaky breath.

"Come on, say it." Zac leaned into Noah's face. He licked Noah's lower lip and whispered, "Say it."

Noah was eye to eye with Zac. The shock and anger of his situation began to wear off. He swallowed and said with a great deal of control, "I will do anything you want me to." He looked into Zac's eyes and felt a sensual pull. Unable to resist, Noah made the move this time and kissed Zac.

Zac gently pushed Noah's head away, then narrowed his eyes. "Let me." he said in a low, arousing voice. With his thumb and forefinger, he played with Noah's hardened nipple as his lips rested lightly on Noah's neck; kissing and biting it.

"Uhhh Zaaac..." Noah tilted his head so he could have his whole neck if he wanted it. He heard Zac chuckle, then his belt being undone. Noah moaned as his cock sprung loose when his jeans and boxer briefs were pushed down.

"Mm, what a monster you have there!" Zac sucked in his bottom lip.

_'I shouldn't be doing this!_' Noah thought as Zac dropped to his knees. _'What the hell_.' Noah looked down at Zac's eager face and said, "Suck my dick."

Zac immediately complied and had Noah's throbbing cock in his hand. He noticed a large drop of precum forming on the slit and licked it off, causing Noah's cock to twitch when his tongue grazed the sensitive head of it. With one smooth movement, Zac took his whole cock into his mouth and throat and began sucking on it furiously.

"Ohh Yeaa... Ohh that's good." Noah moaned. He took Zac's head in his hands and started to fuck his face. He thrust his cock in and out of Zac's glorious, hot mouth.

Zac groaned on Noah's delicious cock; his taste was tantalizing and his aroma was divine. He felt Noah thrust his hard cock even further into his hungry throat. He reached up with one hand and massaged one hard ass cheek while keeping the pace on Noah's shaft with the other hand.

Noah pulled most of his cock out and let the head of it rest on Zac's lower lip. He stared at the man below him and said, "Lick it Zac. Do what you've wanted to do for weeks now."

Zac made eye contact with Noah as he swirled his tongue around the head and the ridge, making Noah's cock harder. His lips tightened and teased the tip before he drew it back into his mouth.

"Shit Zac... Uhh, Ohh" Noah moaned, it felt so good. "I want you to suck the cum out of my dick."

Zac's eyes twinkled with a lustful look in them. "I plan to." he said, then he used his tongue to caress Noah's shaft as it slipped back into his wet cavern. He bobbed his head forward and back several times with a perfect amount of suction.

Noah let out a growl of passion and demanded, "More, Ah Fuck! More!" and thrust his hips repeatedly into Zac's face. He grabbed a fistful of Zac's dark hair and grunted, "Uh,Uh,UHHH SHIT!!!" He shuddered and gasped for air.

Zac moaned as his throat opened and hot cum spurted and flowed down his throat. He looked up, swallowed and smacked his lips. "Fucking delicious man! So wonderful and sweet!"

Noah nodded and said proudly, "So I've been told." then he ducked his head. "Damn!"

Zac put a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh. No more thinking about the wife." He stood up and kissed Noah again as he pressed his young body against the brunette's. He grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him around the corner. "Take my pants off for me."

Noah saw a blanket spread out on the floor and looked at Zac. "Uh..."

"You can do it." Zac laughed. Seeing Noah frozen, he decided to undress himself. He stood before Noah totally naked and totally hard. "Like what you see? Want what you see?" he asked when he saw where Noah's eyes were glued.

Noah hadn't seen another guy's cock before, besides Luke's. He felt guilty for looking and for liking what he saw. He nodded slowly, then faster. "Yeaaa... you have a pretty big monster yourself."

Zac looked down at his cock and began jacking it while taking in the magnificent man before him. He stared at Noah's massive muscles; in his arms, thighs and his abdomen. He knew Noah could have taken him out at any time he wanted to, but he hadn't.

Noah motioned for Zac to come closer.

Zac arched an eyebrow. "What? You want some of this?" he asked as he shook his cock at Noah.

Noah watched with a smirk on his face while his cock got harder by the second. Zac stood facing him and planted the longest, deepest, wettest kiss Noah had ever had deeply into his mouth. Zac's hands roamed, felt, and touched Noah's body.

"Mmm, Uhhh" Noah lightly moaned and laced his hands behind Zac's neck.

Zac wrapped his arms around Noah's waist and pulled him closer into his body; moaning, "Ohhh, Uhmm"

"Lets take this to the blanket monster. We'll be more comfortable horizontal don't ya think?" Zac grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him along. "Dude, come on!"

Noah dragged his feet. _'This isn't right_.' He stopped walking and spoke up, "I can't do this. I'm sorry that I let it go this far."

Zac turned around and tugged Noah to the blanket. "It's alright... just relax. You need a fuck as badly as I do and your body is-" Zac looked down at Noah's rock hard, upturned cock and continued, "-is crying out to be fucked. I wanted your ass the moment I saw you and I know you want to give it to me."

Noah wanted to deny it, but he found he couldn't speak. Instead he whimpered when Zac pushed him to his knees. He whimpered at the sight of the hard cock staring him in the face. He whimpered when Zac pushed the head of it past his lips. Then he moaned when he tasted the flavor of Zac on his tongue, felt the thickness in his mouth, felt it tickle the back of his throat.

"Ummm" Noah smiled and sucked.

"Aaahh Shit! Goddamn you can suck cock!" Zac exclaimed and moaned again. Noah's tongue licked his shaft and darted into his slit, tasting his precum. Zac rocked his hips back and forth and cradled Noah's head. He wanted his cock deep down in Noah's throat.

Noah knew what Zac wanted, what any guy would want at this point. In one swift movement, he swallowed Zac's cock so deeply that his nose was nestled in soft, curly, black hair. The smell was amazing and arousing. Noah began to suck and bob harder, wanting Zac's cum, wanting to taste him, wanting to swallow it all.

"Ohhh Noaahhh" Zac moaned loudly and pulled his cock out of Noah's mouth. "Fuck!" Zac breathed hard, staring at Noah. "No one has ever sucked my cock like that before. Damn! I almost came."

"You didn't want to?" Noah asked with a confused look.

"Of course I do monster. I'm saving that for your beautiful ass." Zac laughed. He pointed to the blanket and said, "Down boy."

Noah cautiously laid on the blanket, flat on his back, trying to catch his breath while Zac knelt next to him.

"Lift those long, muscular legs." Zac told Noah as he squirted lube onto his fingers, then he looked up and shook his head. "No, get them up there, on your chest. Haven't you ever been fucked before?" Zac chuckled, then stopped. He looked at Noah with his eyebrows drawn together and asked with amusement, "Have you?"

"Yes." Noah said embarrassedly. "Of course." He pulled his legs up and felt Zac's fingers slip down his crack and slide across his entrance. Noah sucked in a breath and let out a moan. "Oh God, stick your fingers up my ass Zac. Please?"

Zac snickered and pushed a finger inside Noah's warm, tight hole. "Beg me some more."

"UhhmmZaaac..." Noah twisted his body, trying to get more of that one finger deeper inside him. "Fuck!" he yelled frustratedly.

Zac added two more fingers and pumped them in and out. He leaned down and whispered in Noah's ear, "Do you like being finger fucked?"

"Yes, YES! Ohhh, Uhhhh" Noah's voice trembled as he groaned; simultaneously pushing his body down onto Zac's fingers only to feel them being removed from his ass. Disappointment showed on his face.

Zac's lips came down on Noah's. His mouth instinctively opened and he felt Zac's tongue enter his mouth as far as it could. Noah's body squirmed because everything Zac had done to him, leading up to this moment, had been mind blowing erotic and full of forbidden passion.

Zac sat back on his heels and stared at Noah thinking how delicious he looked, then he settled himself between Noah's legs. He rolled on a condom and squirted lube into his hand and slathered it over his majestic cock, then around Noah's heated hole.

Noah watched with bated breath. "Ohhhh God.... Oh shit..." Noah said desperately. He couldn't wait to feel Zac fuck him.

Zac leaned over Noah and smiled at him. "Ready monster? Ready for me to fuck you? Want my big cock up your ass?"

He felt Zac's cock at his entrance, slowly working into his tight hole. "Uhh shit! Yes, I want your dick buried in my ass." Noah closed his eyes, bit his lip and winced. He felt spasms of pain and electric shocks of pleasure. Zac continued to press into Noah's open body, going slow and stopping every now and then for him to get used to it. Finally he was groin to groin with Noah and rested there, waiting for further instructions.

Noah moaned with the feeling of being full to capacity with Zac's whole cock in his ass. His piercing blue eyes met Zac's again. He had trouble breathing, but he managed to voice his sexual desires and wants, "Fuck me Zac. Fuck me hard! Fuck me deep! Fuck me fast!"

"I'm gonna fuck you raw!" Zac pulled back and slammed his body back into Noah.

"Aaargggghhh!" Noah clutched the blanket beneath him. "Shit!" he cried out. "Again!"

Zac watched Noah's impassioned, pained face and decided that Noah must get off on the minimal amount of pain he was experiencing. "You like it a little rough huh? Damn that's hot." He moved his slim hips back and rammed back into Noah repeatedly.

Noah felt every inch of Zac's cock sliding in and out of him. He was thrusting deep and hard and it felt awesome. His balls were slapping against his ass with each deep thrust. Noah reached down with his right hand and began to stroke his own hard cock. It was on fire; pulsing with each new sensation and it's head was covered with warm precum. He looked at Zac, who was grunting upon each re-entry.

Noah let out a low animalistic growl when Zac hit that spot in his ass. The one that drove him wild. He craved more. "Right, UHHH, there! Give it to me harder, harder.

Zac shifted his hips and hit Noah's prostrate dead on.

"UNGHMMM!" Noah shouted as he arched his back. Zac's cock started an inferno inside him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tossed his head side to side.

Zac didn't let up, he continued pounding Noah's ass relentlessly. His whole body was slick with sweat, He loved the feeling of Noah's body heat surrounding his stiff cock. There was nothing like it. He looked down at Noah and saw the look of bliss on his face. "Your face is fucking gorgeous when you're getting fucked."

Noah smiled and closed his eyes; enjoying the exciting massage inside his ass. He felt like he was dreaming, or in a trance. He felt Zac's lips on his again, actively exploring his mouth and tongue without breaking his thrusting rhythm. Next, he felt his neck become the recipient of the talents of Zac's tongue and lips. Noah couldn't help but moan his approval, then he was rewarded with the same treatment on the other side of his neck. He raked his fingernails up and down Zac's back, eliciting a long, low groan from the mouth attached to his neck.

Zac raised his head and looked deeply into Noah's eyes. "You are delectable monster. Just fucking amazing. You make me want to do nasty things to your body." he said, then smiled slyly.

Noah licked his lips and felt Zac pick up the pace. His hips went into overdrive, causing Noah's cock to contract. The deepest moan escaped Noah's throat as his head rolled back.

"Oh man! I'm gonna cuuummm..." Noah called out. He stroked his cock faster, from base to head, feeling it twitching and throbbing in his hand.

"I want to watch you shoot that fucking hot cum. Shoot it for me."

"UH, AHHH, UHH!!!" Noah's abs tensed and his breathing was heavy as he jacked himself. Almost immediately, strong and forceful ropes of cum from his engorged cock shot far up his chest and neck. "UMNHHH!" He arched his back and rocked his hips up and down in time with Zac's thrusts. Noah's whole body shook from the force of his orgasm.

"Shit Noah. Shit!" Zac's breathing began to get labored when he saw Noah's cock spout cum and it was still dribbling. He felt Noah's ass muscles squeeze his cock causing him to groan.

Noah watched Zac. He could tell he was going to cum because his cock was full and throbbing inside him. He watched Zac pull out and take the condom off, then stream after stream of milky white cum splashed on Noah's abdomen and stomach.

Zac shouted and grunted, "Aw Fuck, Uhhh, Unnffff , UHHM!!!" up until the final surge left his body. He collapsed next to Noah to regain his breathing, then turned his head to look at him and smiled because Noah truly looked dazed.

Noah forced a smile and looked away. He was very uncomfortable with what happened.

Zac sat up and gathered their clothes. "Use the blanket to wipe yourself off." he said and tossed Noah's clothes next to his body. "Then get dressed."

Noah wiped his and Zac's cum off his body, then put his clothes on. He saw Zac was dressed already with a different shirt on.

"What now?" Noah asked.

Zac grabbed him and tied him back to the post and looked at him.

Noah hung his head in shame and humiliation. _'I just gave myself to him, I can't believe I let myself get fucked_.'

Zac bent down and patted Noah's cheek. He saw the guilt on Noah's face and grinned, "Aw monster, it's ok." Zac said in his typical condescending tone. "I won't say a thing if you won't."

Noah nodded and narrowed his eyes as he spoke to Zac in a snippy tone of voice, "You better not."

Zac rubbed Noah's pecs as his lips came close to his ear. "You're such a great fuck monster." he chuckled softly and licked Noah's ear, then left the warehouse.

Noah couldn't help it, he felt himself beginning to get stiff again.

end


End file.
